


Fuldoklás

by Elyes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, OOC, durva nyelvezet
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyes/pseuds/Elyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tartalom: Stiles felejteni akar, a megoldás pedig egy sötét, hideg éjszakán talál rá.<br/>
A történet AU, páros Stiles/Peter, a cselekmény a 3A végén kezdődik, amikor Derek elhagyja Corával Beacon Hillst. Derek az én történetemben egy kicsit idősebb, mint eredetileg, huszonöt év körül van itt. Először stereknek indult, de útközben meggondoltuk magunkat Stilesszal. Többször is. Jackson pedig a falka tagja.</p>
<p>A történet <a href="http://devildoll.tumblr.com/post/59919025458/sallgoodman-sterek-au-scott-had-no-idea-not">erre</a> az összeállításra készült.</p>
<p>Az első párbeszédek a gifből és az alatta lévő posztból származnak.<br/>
Ezer hála és köszönet <a href="http://fanfic.hu/merengo/viewuser.php?uid=11691">DaeMoonnak</a>, aki megadta a kezdő lökést a fic folytatásához, plusz az előolvasást is vállalta, és rengeteget segített és ötletelt velem, hogy szép kerek legyen a történet.<br/>
Az első fejezetet bétázta Szikra, köszönöm neki is a munkát! Ha maradt hiba a szövegben, az az én saram.<br/>
Minden jog Jeff Davisé, az MTV-é, meg a többi illetékesé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuldoklás

****

Fuldoklás  
  
Első fejezet

Scott igazán aggódott Stilesért – soha nem látta még őt olyan letörtnek, mint az utóbbi időben. Ráadásul a fiú kerülte a barátait, még őt magát is, és amikor nagy ritkán sikerült rávenni, hogy kimozduljon otthonról, olyankor sem hozta a régi formáját – csöndes volt, visszahúzódó. Amikor észrevette a furcsálló, kérdő tekinteteket, próbálta vidámnak tettetni magát, de Scott látta, hogy a mosolya erőltetett, a testtartása feszült, és szinte soha nem néz egyikük szemébe sem.  
  
Hetek óta tartott ez az állapot a barátjánál; ha Scott belegondolt, napra, sőt percre pontosan meg tudta volna mondani, hogy mióta tart és hogy mi – jobban mondva ki – okozta Stilesnál ezt a hirtelen bekövetkezett, de maradandónak tűnő hangulatváltozást, mégsem merte felhozni a témát. Nem akarta kényelmetlen helyzetbe hozni barátját és saját magát sem, ha viszont rákérdezne, azzal Stiles csak még nyomorúságosabban érezné magát, mert emlékeztetné Derekre, aki figyelmeztetés vagy akár búcsú nélkül hagyta el a várost azon a bizonyos éjszakán. Azóta se hallottak a férfi felől, nem válaszolt az üzenetekre, nem volt hajlandó felvenni a telefont sem. Corát Scottnak egyszer sikerült utolérnie, de ő sem adott magyarázatot a hirtelen távozásra. Csak annyit volt hajlandó elmondani, hogy a bátyja úgy érezte, hogy el _kell_ menniük, legalább egy kis időre, de Cora nem akart jobban belefolyni az ügyeikbe, ezért itt meg is szakította a beszélgetést, mondván, hogy ha Derek el akarja mondani az indokait, el fogja. Scott ezt nem említette meg Stilesnak, habár ha jobban belegondolt, mióta Derek elment, nem is beszéltek róla. Még ha szóba is került volna a férfi, Scott nem volt biztos abban, hogy bármit is el kellene mondania a Corával folytatott beszélgetésből Stilesnak vagy bárki másnak a falkából. Nem akart hiú reményeket kelteni senkiben affelől, hogy Derek visszajön Beacon Hillsbe, amíg ő maga nem volt biztos ebben, és Cora elejtett megjegyzését nem vette készpénznek.  
  
Sokáig úgy gondolta, hogy ha hagyja leülepedni a dolgot, ha hagyja, hogy Stiles feldolgozza magában, akkor majd egy idő után túlteszi magát rajta, és újra a régi lesz. Tévedett. Három hét után sem történt változás – Stiles továbbra is maga alatt volt, Scott pedig tehetetlennek érezte magát. Később eldöntötte, hogy márpedig ő beszélni fog Stiles fejével, és megpróbálja jobb kedvre deríteni, vagy legalább kiszedni belőle, hogy mi a baja, hogy tudjon neki segíteni. Habár látott Stiles vonzódására utaló jeleket, mégsem volt biztos az igazában. Emlékezett még az árulkodó szívdobbanásokra, a lopott pillantásokra, de sosem beszéltek ilyesmiről korábban, és nem volt benne biztos, hogy azért, mert csak ő lát túl sokat bele a dologba, vagy Stiles nem tudja, hogy vesse fel a témát.  
  
Miután elhatározta, hogy cselekedni fog, késő este felpattant a motorjára, és Stilesékhoz hajtott, ahonnan aztán a dzsippel mentek tovább. Scott úgy gondolta, jobb lesz ezt a dolgot egy nyugodt helyen, négyszemközt megbeszélni, nem akarta, hogy bárki is véletlenül kihallgassa őket – főleg nem a sheriff vagy egy véletlenül arra kódorgó falkatag.  
  
Barátja megszokásból az erdő széléhez hajtott, onnan pedig gyalog tették meg az utat Derek régi házához. Scott figyelmesen nézte a fiút, de nem úgy tűnt, mintha Stiles tisztában lenne azzal, hogy hol is vannak. Gondolkodás nélkül söpörte félre az útban lévő faágakat, emlékezetből lépte át az útjába kerülő akadályokat, kerülte ki a földbe vájt gödröket. _Vajon hányszor tette meg ezt az utat az elmúlt hetekben?_ – tette fel a kérdést magában. Korábban is sejtette, hogy Stiles vonzódása Derek felé erős, de azt nem tudta, hogy ennyire mély. Talán ő maga volt vak… észre kellett volna vennie, hogy Stiles mennyire szenved, már régen beszélnie kellett volna vele, segíteni neki feldolgozni Derek árulását – mert a falka árulásnak tekintette, hogy a férfi minden szó nélkül elhagyta őket –, nem pedig hagyni, hogy idáig fajuljanak a dolgok. Talán tehetett volna valamit, hogy megkönnyítse Stiles helyzetét. Pocsék barát volt, gondolta.  
  
Magában sóhajtva Stiles felé fordult, amikor a fiú megállt néhány lépésnyire tőle. Még pont olyan messze voltak a Hale-háztól, hogy a sötétben ne lehessen kivenni a körvonalait. Tudta, hogy itt az ideje, hogy felhozza a témát, de mielőtt összeszedhette volna a gondolatait, Stiles halkan, rekedt hangon megszólalt.  
  
– Hogy csináltad?  
  
– Mit? – értetlenkedett Scott, hogy aztán egyből meg is világosodjon.  
  
– Hogy fogtad vissza magad, hogy ne hívd fel Allisont?  
  
– Stiles… – kezdte, közelebb lépve barátjához, de rögtön utána meg is torpant. Stiles sírt, talán először azóta, hogy Derek elment. Scott gondolkodás nélkül odalépett hozzá és szorosan magához ölelte.  
  
Stiles lehunyta a szemét, ajkát beharapva kapaszkodott barátjába, és próbálta visszatartani a torkából feltörni vágyó zokogást. Nem engedte, nem engedhette meg magának, hogy sírjon, nem borulhatott ki pont most, amikor az apja is részesévé vált ennek az egész őrületnek. Erősnek kellett maradnia miatta, és egyébként is, gondolta sokszor, mi értelme sírni egy fiú után, aki soha nem mutatta jelét, hogy akár csak egy kicsit is kedvelné? Ám hiába akarta visszatartani a könnyeket, legördült az első, majd a második csepp is, utána pedig már elapadhatatlanul folytak az arcán, a torka égett a kikívánkozó fájdalmas üvöltéstől, és már egész testében reszketett, amikor Scott szó nélkül magához vonta őt.  
  
– Az volt a legnehezebb dolog az életemben – szólalt meg Scott nagy sokára –, de ez össze sem hasonlítható a te helyzeteddel. Ha beszélni nem is tudtam vele, én legalább láthattam Allisont, tudtam, hogy jól van, biztonságban.  
  
Stiles nem válaszolt. Tudta, hogy hiába tagadná, most már nem csaphatja be Scottot, talán soha nem is tudta, de nem akart többet mondani. Nem azért, mert szégyellte az érzéseit Scott, a legjobb barátja előtt, vagy mert nem bízott eléggé a fiúban, hogy mélyebben beavassa, egyszerűen túl fájdalmasnak érezte a gondolatot, hogy Derekről, az érzéseiről… a viszonzatlan érzéseiről beszéljen. Ezúttal teljesen más volt a helyzet, mint Lydiánál, ott nem volt igazán szerelmes, ott nem érezte ezt a megmagyarázhatatlan vonzódást, ami mindig elfogta, amikor meglátta Dereket. A vágy, hogy megérintse, hogy végigsimítson az arcán, hogy a _közelében legyen_ , szinte megbénította. Néha az volt az érzése, hogy egy boszorkány megbabonázta, mert olyan nincs, hogy ennyire megszállottja legyen valakinek. Furcsa módon nem szép lassan, fokozatosan alakult ki a vonzódása; az egyik falka gyűlésen voltak a Hale házban, nagyjából akkor, amikor az Alfa-falka megjelent a városukban. Egyik percben még Scottal és Allisonnal beszélgetett, a következőben pedig megpillantotta Dereket, és az idő megállt. Hosszú pillanatokig csak bámulta a férfit, a szíve őrült módon vert, érezte, ahogy végigcikázik az adrenalin az ereiben, nem bírt megszólalni, nem bírt elfordulni, ekkor pedig Derek felé nézett, találkozott a tekintetük, de amikor a másik végül elfordult, mintha elvágták volna az őket összekötő zsinórt, a pillanat elmúlt, de az érzések ott maradtak. Akkor és ott biztos volt benne, hogy ők ketten összetartoznak, csak Derek ezzel még nincsen tisztában, de tévedett. Mindkét dologban.  
  
Végtelennek tűnő idő múlva úgy tűnt, lassan összeszedi magát – elhúzódott barátjától és megtörölte a szemét. Nem akart Derekre gondolni. Szipogva hátat fordított Scottnak, és a sötétségbe bámult – Scott meg volt győződve arról, hogy próbálja kivenni a Hale-ház körvonalait, amit ő, hála a farkas érzékeinek, tökéletesen látott, de Stiles emberként még mindig túl messze volt az épülettől, hogy láthassa azt. Meg akarta kérdezni, hogy hányszor járt vissza a birtokra, arra várva – arra _vágyva_ –, hogy megpillantsa a nyitott ajtót, egy elhúzott redőnyt, bármilyen jelét Derek visszatértének, de nem tudta, hogy mivel tenné könnyebbé a fiú helyzetét: ha beszélteti, vagy ha engedi, hogy Stiles a maga ütemében mondja el, amit meg akar vele osztani. Amikor Stiles még percekig nem szólalt meg, Scott megadta neki a kezdő lökést.  
  
– Mióta...? – kérdezte halkan. Nem akarta még jobban felkavarni barátját, de nem tehetett róla, kíváncsi volt.  
  
– Túlságosan régóta – hangzott a rekedt válasz.  
  
– Ő tudja?  
  
– Nem.  
  
_Mennyi fájdalmat és reményvesztettséget lehet belesűríteni egyetlen aprócska szóba_ – gondolta Scott, és szinte hányinger fogta el, ahogy arra gondolt, mennyit kellett szenvednie Stilesnak. Ott és akkor megfogadta magában, hogy _mindig_ ott lesz Stilesnak, nem számít, mi történik, soha nem hagyja magára és nem fogja hagyni, nem fogja _engedni_ , hogy bárki más még egyszer így összetörje a testvérét.  
  
– Sajnálom, hogy elment, Stiles. – Igen, sajnálja, hogy nincs itt Derek, mert akkor addig üthetné, amíg a férfi arca pépes húscsomó nem lesz.  
  
– Menjünk innen.  
  
És ennyi volt. Stiles megfordult, és elindult kifelé az erdőből. Nem volt több könny, nem volt több rekedt sóhaj, nem volt több álmodozás.  
  
Stiles ezek után nagyon hosszú ideig nem tette be a Hale-házba a lábát, ha csak tehette, még csak a közelébe se ment a helynek. Nem beszélt Derekről, Scott pedig nem hozta fel többet a témát; úgy tűnt, mintha Stiles tényleg túltette volna magát a férfin, mintha elfelejtette volna, hogy valaha is érzett iránta valamit, ismét jókedvű volt, be nem állt a szája, mindenkit megnevettetett, felszabadultság áradt belőle. Remekül játszotta a szerepét – mert ha másnak nem is tűnt fel a dolog, Scottot nem tudta ismét átverni.  
  
Mindegy, hogy a világnak milyen arcát mutatta, Scott túl jól ismerte Stilest, hogy kétségei legyenek: barátja nem volt boldog.  
  


***

A sötét erdőben rohant, nem volt rajta a cipője, így a lábfeje tele volt kisebb-nagyobb horzsolásokkal, néhány éles kő, földön heverő faág pedig véresre szabdalta a talpát, de nem állhatott meg. Menekülni kellett, el valami szörnyűség elől… nem a szellemek voltak, amik a köd mögül bújtak elő, vagy talán abból öltöttek testet; valami sokkal rosszabb várt rá. A szíve majd’ kiugrott a helyéről, a torkát összeszorította a félelem, a lábai már remegtek a megerőltetéstől… mióta futhat? Egy órája? Kettő? Az időérzékét elvesztette, már gondolkodni sem tudott, csak rohanni előre, el az ismeretlen fenyegetés elől, el a vörös szemű szörnyeteg elől...  
  
Izzadtan, kialvatlanul ébredt fel a telefonja csipogására. Fél szemmel rápislogott az órájára, csak hogy megállapítsa: istentelenül korán van. Nyögve felkönyökölt és a kezébe vette a telefont; Scott írt, hogy nem sokára ott van érte. Nagyot ásítva felkelt és a szemét dörzsölve kibotladozott a fürdőszobába. Hülye ötlet volt a részéről, hogy heti háromszor tartsanak reggeli lacrosse edzést, amíg újra bele nem jön a játékba, de most már cseszheti. Szerette volna, ha az apjának legalább miatta nem kellene idegeskednie, ezért kérte meg Scottot és Isaac-ket a plusz edzésekre, ami mellesleg jó figyelemelterés is volt. A másfél órás lacrosse alatt kellőképpen kifáradt, két ellenféllel – akik nem mellesleg emberfeletti gyorsaságú és erejű vérfarkasok voltak – pedig nem engedhette meg magának, hogy ne a játékra figyeljen, hacsak nem akart beszerezni magának jó néhány sérülést, így nem maradt ideje a gondolkodásra. Így is épp elég ideig volt egyedül, amikor nem sok minden tudta elvonni a figyelmét Derek hiányáról az alkoholon kívül, márpedig nem lehetett mindig részeg.  
  
Miután végzett a fürdéssel, a dereka köré csavart törölközővel visszament a szobájába, hogy aztán egyből meg is torpanjon a küszöbön.  
  
– Haver!  
  
– Ne rinyálj, kevesebb ruhában is láttalak már – vigyorgott Scott és oda dobta neki a nadrágját és egy pólót, amit korábban előre kikészített magának.  
  
– Nincs is rajtam ruha.  
  
– Pontosan. Na, öltözz, Isaac már vár.   
  
Stiles sokatmondóan pillantott Scottra, mire a tekintetét égnek emelve hátat fordított neki.  
  
– Rémálom? – kérdezte Scott, ahogy végigpillantott az ágyon, de nem fordult meg. Stiles egy pillanatra megakadt az öltözködésben, de mielőtt hazudhatott volna, rájött, hogy felesleges.  
  
– Egyszer csak el kell múlniuk, igaz?  
  
Scott nem válaszolt, de amikor Stiles felé fordult, a fiú látta a szemében az aggodalmat. Megrázta a fejét, Scott pedig bólintott és már indultak is. Nem kellettek szavak, anélkül is tökéletesen megértették egymást.  
  
Mielőtt kimentek volna a dzsiphez, Stiles csomagolt egy kis reggelit maguknak és Isaacnek, eltett három üveg vizet, és hogy elterelje a figyelmét a visszatérő álmáról, félhangosan elkezdte elemezni az előző este vetített krimi cselekményét, bele-beletűzdelve néhány információt a forgatókönyvíróról és a rendező néhány korábbi munkájáról. Nem is figyelt oda igazán Scottra, ahogy becsukta maga után a kocsi ajtaját, és már rátért volna a főszereplő karakterének eget rengető hiányosságaira – kezdve a nem létező IQ-jával –, amikor észrevette, hogy Scott még nem szállt be. Barátja az erdő szélénél állt, és a fákat pásztázta. Stiles kiszállt a dzsipből és Scott felé sétált, aki még mindig összehúzott szemöldökkel bámult maga elé.  
  
– Mi az?  
  
– Ez a szag… – kezdte Scott gondolkodóba esve, de aztán csak megrázta a fejét. – Furcsa, de nem tudok rájönni, hogy mit érzek.  
  
Erre Stiles is körbehordozta a tekintetét az erdőszéli fákon, majd kérdőn nézett Scottra, de amikor az továbbra sem mondott többet, vállat vont. – Biztos csak egy állat volt, aminek még nem ismered a szagát.  
  
– Igen, biztosan – értett egyet vele Scott, és próbált Stilesra figyelni, aki folytatta a megkezdett mondókáját a kocsi felé tartva, miközben igyekezett a hazugság keserű ízét figyelmen kívül hagyni.  
  
Nagyon is jól ismerte ezt a szagot, és tudta, hogy semmi jót nem jelent.


End file.
